


Another Stargateland Challenge - Untitled Fic - PG for boykissing

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: NOT betad!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Stargateland Challenge - Untitled Fic - PG for boykissing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NOT betad!

_**Another Stargateland Challenge - Untitled Fic - PG for boykissing**_  
I have no idea how I did it, but I just spewed out about 3,000 words of fic for a Stargateland challenge.  It's a "20 in 20".  The words for the challenge precede the section, and the whole thing reads as a fic.  I have no idea where it came from - it just developed as I typed.  I love fic like that. :)

  
~*~*~*~

  
**ACCESSORY (TAC VEST):**

Rodney’s eyes searched the Colonel just as he was to leave through the Stargate. The Council of PXR-675 had requested the military head of Atlantis to come alone for negotiations, and while Weir had almost nixed the deal, Sheppard had pushed her enough that she was forced to agree with him. With his eyes falling on the Colonel’s Tac Vest, hitching up over John’s left hip (causing just a bit of skin to be exposed), Rodney called after him. “Good luck, John.”

The use of his first name caught Sheppard off guard. He turns back to Rodney and gives him a reassuring nod, followed by a quick wink.

When the ‘gate connection is dropped, Rodney finally releases the breath he’s unknowingly been holding.

  
 **SPACE:**

Rodney’s made an excuse of working on, then tearing down and rebuilding, an ancient console, just so he can stay in the ‘gate room. The mundanity of the work is there, filling the hollow space he feels in his chest since Sheppard left on the solo mission.

“He’s fine, Rodney,” Elizabeth reports, startling Rodney back to reality.

“I know,” Rodney replies. “I just don’t like not being there...” After a beat, he adds, “-- you know, to help.”

Elizabeth’s smile warms him somewhat. “How about we get some lunch, eh, Rodney?” she asks, hoping food will distract the man until his partner is back on Atlantis.

  
 **DREAMING:**

Elizabeth sets her tray down at the table where Teyla is feeding Torren John a mush of some peach-like fruit they’d acquired on a previous trade mission. Rodney is so obviously absent from the real world that he almost passes the table in a dream-like state, forcing Weir to catch his arm and direct him to the table.

“How are you doing, Rodney?” Teyla asks the distracted man. She reaches for a pudding cup sitting on her tray, passing it to Rodney. When Rodney gives her a quizzical look, she replies, “The Colonel wanted me to give you this.”

Rodney smiles, though he’s still not able to shake the morose feeling that’s overtaken him.

  
 **BLACK & WHITE:**

“The power consumption levels have got to decrease, Doctor Weir,” Zelenka says. “We are taxing the ZPM with gradually increasing demands. Soon,” he warns, “we may not have much of a power supply to defend ourselves, much less desalinate our water, provide lighting...” Just to irk Rodney, he adds, “Or even brew a proper pot of coffee.”

The caffeinated reference brings Rodney’s mind back to the meeting. “Come on, Radek,” he says, “we can’t be using all _that_ much, now can we?” He does some quick calculations in his head, then grabs Zelenka’s laptop and drags it to him. “Are you sure your readings are correct?”

In anticipation of Rodney using both his own _and_ Zelenka’s laptop, Radek pulls out a printout. “It’s here, Rodney. Black and white.” With a push of his glasses, he warns, “In case Colonel’s mission is not successful,” (which causes the morose feeling to weigh heavy in Rodney’s mind again), “I’m afraid we _must_ find alternative.”

  
 **HAIR:**

“Unscheduled offworld activation,” Chuck announces as the gate starts to dial. With a sigh of relief, he adds, “It’s Colonel Sheppard’s IDC.”

“Atlantis, this is Sheppard,” the voice filling the control room.

“We hear you, John,” Elizabeth responds, grinning at Rodney, then noting the smile that’s finally found Rodney’s face. “Status?”

After a pause, Sheppard responds. “I’ll give report as soon as I’m there. Just grabbing a couple of presents for Doctor McKay in the airport gift shop.” After another beat, John walks through the event horizon, arms filled with two ZPMs.

Quicker than anyone thought possible, Rodney’s down the stairs and at John’s side, not even paying attention to the prizes. He tosses Sheppard an immediate look of panic. “Colonel?” John notices Rodney eyeing him up and down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m _fine_ , Rodney,” he replies, gesturing with the ZPMs filling his arms.

Rodney isn’t convinced. “Are you sure? You don’t _look_ fine.”

As John dumps the two ZPMs into the hands of the waiting scientists, he asks, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Rodney gestures to John’s head. “Your hair. _It’s flat._ ”

John laughs. “The planet averages one hundred fifteen degrees, McKay.” With a chuckle, he adds, “Sorry I didn’t get a chance to get my hair done before coming back.”

After a beat, John leans in to Rodney’s personal space and whispers, “If you want, you can check every inch of me to make sure I’m okay, once Carson gives me the once-over. Okay?” causing Rodney to blush to the tips of his ears.

  


  
 **HERO** :

It’s obvious that John Sheppard is, once again, the hero of Atlantis. Word of the two ZPMs spread fast, and everyone on Atlantis is elated.

In the debriefing, however, John spills more secrets. “Rodney and I need to go back,” he reports. “There’s a lot there to learn.”

Hearing those magical words, Rodney asks, “ZPM development?” with a hopeful tone.

“You could say that,” John replies. “And they’re willing to share their knowledge, but not with just anyone,” he adds with a hint of caution in his voice. “They had a bad run-in with the Genii a decade or so back. That’s why they only wanted me to come. But I think I convinced them that McKay’ll be fine.”

“So when do we start?” Rodney asks.

“As soon as you can make some more of that homemade sunscreen,” John replies. “Oh, one more thing.” At Rodney’s curious look, he asks, “You think you can come up with a homemade surfboard wax? They’ve got some awesome beaches...”

Weir smiles at the pair. “John? Once Rodney’s up to speed, why don’t you,” (and by her look, she meant ‘John and Rodney’), “take a little time off. You’ve certainly earned it.”

With another look around the room, she smiles then dismisses the meeting.

  
 **FRIENDS:**

“She knows, John,” Rodney says when they’re finally alone. “She knows that you and I are _more_ than just friends.”

“So what?” comes the reply. “Does it really matter?”

Rodney dope-slaps him to drive his point home. “Yes, it matters,” he almost yells. “With multiple ZPMs, traveling to and from Earth will become mundane. Which means if _anybody_ reports us, you could be kicked out.” Rodney lowers his voice. “I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”

“Listen,” John replies. “It’s not gonna happen. Even if Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell hadn’t been repealed, you think they’d _really_ try and send me home?”

“Well if they did, they’d lose their ZPM building capability,” Rodney says, a hint of gleeful threat in his voice. John tosses him a look, so he responds, “I don’t care _who_ they are. They are _not_ messing with us!”

  
 **UNIFORM**

After a great number of meetings, both on Atlantis and on Earth, John returns to his quarters. Though it was just after Noon at Cheyenne Mountain, it was closing in on bedtime on Atlantis. He smiles when he sees Rodney, asleep on their bed, hugging a pillow as if it were any kind of replacement for John.

“Hey,” Rodney says, voice rough from sleep. “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” John responds noncommittally. “I think they got it through their heads that we’re a team. ZPM development goes through the two of us, that’s it.” John had to go up against Landry, but O’Neill had sided with John, understanding the gravity of the situation.

John crosses to the bed, then leans down to drop a kiss on Rodney’s forehead. Rodney grabs his tie, however, and guides him towards his mouth. As John starts to unbutton his jacket and take it off, Rodney says between kisses, “No, John... Leave your uniform on...”

  
 **CIRCLE**

The small circle of people outside of Atlantis that new about the ZPM construction abilities grew exponentially due to a sudden near-declassification of the entire Stargate project at the United Nations. The leak had been tracked down to an arrogant translator, who was quickly dispatched from the UN and forced into hiding by the governmental body.

But the news was out there, and the repercussions for the Atlantis team were quick and severe. Most of the staff was requested back on Earth immediately to discuss the situation, though at Elizabeth’s threats, the detail was taken down to just her.

“Good luck,” Chuck said, then dialed the gate for Earth.

 **HOME**

“They want us to _what_?” John asks.

Elizabeth gestures at him and Rodney to sit down. “They think it would be better if you two were stationed on Earth,” she replies, hiding the scorn that’s playing out on both John and Rodney’s face. “You would transition back to Earth, then work from here when we needed more ZPM work, using Atlantis as a way to commute back and forth to PXR-675.

“Absolutely not,” both John and Rodney reply simultaneously.

“It’s time for you to come home,” Landry said, breaking his promise to stay silent, earning a glare from Elizabeth.

“No way,” Rodney protested. “ _This_ is home, General. _Not_ Earth.”

When Landry looked to speak, Weir cut him off. “Don’t make me do it, General,” she warned.

Landry considered silently for a moment, then just nodded his head. As he rose, he addressed John and Rodney, “Very well. But _please_ consider it,” he said, then left the room.

The air hung heavy in the room for several moments before Rodney finally piped up. “Do what, Elizabeth?”

Doctor Weir smiled, knowing she held all the cards. “I told them if they don’t meet our demands, that they would no longer be welcomed on our city.”

“Our city?” John asked, smiling.

“Yes, John,” she replied. “The Independent City State of Atlantis.”

The room beamed back at their leader.

 **EMOTIONS: SADNESS**

Rodney thought back on his previous statement about Pegasus being home with a bit of sadness. He’d never thought that leaving Earth would be so easy, even with his sister still there. He wondered if, perhaps, he might be able to convince her to come to Atlantis with her husband and child. They were four years into their mission in Pegasus, and there were starting to be more and more children being born. Madison wouldn’t be the only one here, if he were successful.

  
 **EMOTIONS: UNCERTAINTY**

John and Rodney stood on the stoop of the small house in Vancouver.

“Did you bring Madison a present?” John asked, ringing the bell.

“ _What_?” came Rodney’s reply. “No, I _didn’t_ bring Madison a present. I’ve been so...” he gestured at the door in a way that could mean anything from “uncertain” to “constipated”, earning a quick smile from John.

The door flung open, and a small girl looked up at the men towering above her. “Uncle John! Uncle Mer!” she shouted, instantly putting her arms up in a five-year-old’s way of requesting to be picked up, which John did, willingly. “Did you bring me a present?” she asked.

John smirked at Rodney, then pulled a toy plane from his pocket. “I sure did, sweetheart,” earning a kiss on the cheek. “Where’s your mommy and daddy?” he asks.

“Mom? Dad?” Madison yells, deafening the pair. “It’s Uncle John and Uncle Mer!”

  
 **EMOTIONS: FURIOUS**

“I can’t believe you would ask me that, Rodney,” Jeannie screams, loud enough to be heard in the next room where John, Madison, and Kaleb are visiting. She’s trying to be furious at her brother, but isn’t having the easiest time with it.

“It’s the chance of a lifetime, Jeannie!” he says, following after her as she delivers a glass of tea to John.

“What is?” Kaleb asks.

“He wants me - wants us to pick up and move to Pegasus,” Jeannie replies.

Kaleb looks at her, dropping his head slightly. “But didn’t you say that’s what you wanted? Like a _dozen_ times when you came back last time?”

Jeannie’s eyes cut to slits at her husband. “No dessert for you tonight, Mister!”

  
 **EMOTIONS: RELIEF**

“Are you sure I did the right thing?” Rodney asks John as they climb into the queen-sized bed in the Miller’s guest bedroom.

“You know you did,” comes John’s response almost immediately, which Rodney greets with a sigh of relief.

Before he can go over the situation in his head one more time, there’s a knock on their door. “Are you decent?” Jeannie calls.

“Oh, Rodney. Oh yeah, right there. Oh yeah, baby,” John cries out, earning a dope slap from his partner.

Jeannie busts in, now certain that the pair isn’t in flagrante. As she smirks at John, she simply says, “We’ll do it, Mer.” She turns on her heel and starts back out of the room. “But you’re creating a teaching job for Kaleb. And you’re paying him an exorbitant salary,” she adds. “Oh, and one more thing,” she says, pausing at the doorway.

“What? Anything!” Rodney declares, his mind more at ease.

“ _You’re_ washing those sheets before you two leave.”

  
 **EMOTIONS: PLAYFUL**

John and Rodney take Madison to the playground, giving her parents time to talk about the opportunity, though their mind is already made up to leave. “I can’t believe she said yes,” Rodney says, pushing Madison on the swing.

John looks at his partner, smiling. “You knew she would,” he says. He leans back and swings gently back and forth in the Summer breeze. “Come on, push me too,” he requests, voice full of playfulness.

Rodney gives Madison one last push, then leans over and pulls John’s swing back. When he’s almost to Rodney’s height, John leans back and steals a quick kiss before Rodney releases him, the warm breeze enveloping him.

  
 **EMOTIONS: GROUNDED**

Every time they set foot offworld, Rodney has an unsettling feeling that stays with him the whole trip. Though the trip to Vancouver was a good one, the nagging feeling stayed with him; he was never able to shrug it.

Once he and John pass through the event horizon and step back onto Atlantis, the feeling dissipates almost immediately. And as the familiarity of his home touches through to his soul; he’s grounded in an instant.

  
  


**ARTISTS CHOICE: TOYS**

“What are you doing?” John asks as he approaches Rodney, who seems to be infatuated with objects that Teyla’s people have created.

“Nothing, nothing,” he lies, then stuffs a few items into a sack. “It’s just...” After a beat, he tosses the bag to John. “I was getting some Athosian toys.” At John’s questioning look, he adds, “For Madison. She’s going to need toys, you know.”

  


  


  
**ARTISTS CHOICE: DINNER**

John and Rodney acknowledge their team members, but pass them up in deference to eating with the somewhat startled Miller clan. Though Jeannie was comfortable on Atlantis, and Madison was happy wherever she was, Kaleb seemed a little out of sorts.

“Mind if we join you for dinner?” John asks, which Jeannie responds with a look that meant, ‘Duh!’

“Is it always like this?” Kaleb asked, eyes still taking everything in.

“You mean the hum?” John asks. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“Hum?” Rodney replies. “What hum?”

Jeannie looks at her husband. “Yeah. What hum?”

“Oh god,” is all John gets out before Rodney suddenly ‘gets it’.

Standing up, Rodney snaps his fingers. “You. Come,” he barks, making Kaleb stand up immediately.

“Where are you going?” Jeannie calls after the pair.

John touches her hand reassuringly. “They’ll be back in a few minutes,” he says, then starts to relive a memory from his past. He can almost feel the coolness of the chair at his back, as Rodney’s voice asked, “Think about where we are in the Universe.”

  
 **ARTISTS CHOICE: CONFIRM**

“Well,” Rodney says, sitting back down to a cold dinner. “That confirms it.”

“Confirms what?” Jeannie asks, then looks at her awestruck husband. “Kaleb? Are you okay?”  
“So how strong?” John asks.

Rodney looks at him, then to Kaleb, then back to John. “Almost as strong as yours, Colonel.”

After a beat, and still no explanation, Jeannie stands up, almost slamming her hand on the table. “ _What_ are you talking about, Meredith?” she demands.

Rodney just smiles, then brushes his arm over his brother in law’s shoulder. “Kaleb. He’s a natural ATA gene carrier,” Rodney responds.

“Oh god,” Jeannie replies.

  
 **ARTISTS CHOICE: DECISIONS**

As the Miller’s settle in to their roomy apartment on Atlantis, Rodney is still peppering Kaleb with questions. “Come on, Kaleb,” he begs. “With as strong a gene expression as you have, _why_ would you waste your time teaching?” which earns him a blank stare from both Jeannie and Kaleb. “Sorry, sorry...” he says, trying to suddenly make nice. “It’s just with a gift like that, we could use you in so many more positions rather than just - you know - teaching brats-”

“ _Hey_!” Madison calls from the couch. “I’m _not_ a brat!” she spits out, tossing a pouty look towards her uncle, which causes Rodney to look at John in a ‘would you help me out?’ way, which he knows he gets his message across when John goes over to his honorary niece to sit with her.

“We’ve got some decisions to make, Meredith,” Jeannie replies. She reaches out and grabs Kaleb’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Tell you what,” John calls from the living room. “How about we go for a little ride?” he asks. Rodney instantly knows what John is going to do once they’re all in the puddle jumper, and he’s all for it.

  
 **ARTISTS CHOICE: AWE**

Jeannie commandeers the co-pilot seat as soon as they enter the jumper, with Kaleb sitting behind her. As John takes them out, Rodney is still talking a mile a minute, describing every opportunity that’s just sitting in Kaleb’s lap, waiting to be grabbed.

“Mer,” Jeannie says, as if flying in space is nothing new to her (and since her visit when Rodney was reverting back to a child, it was almost second nature). “I don’t think he’s listening to you right now.”

One look into Kaleb’s eyes, and Rodney knew it to be true. They were glued to the windscreen, face full of awe as he was watching the planet below them, the puddle jumper dancing in space.

“Wow,” is all Kaleb could muster for the longest time. He finally caught his wife’s eyes, and simply said, “Thank you.”

John stood up from where he was controlling the ship and gestured to Kaleb. “You wanna fly her?” he asks, and his question is met with a beaming smile. 

  
  



End file.
